You and Me and the Devil Makes Three
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: Harry, formerly Lucifer, isn't picking Heaven or Hell. He's picking humanity. He might just find a new family along the way. SLASH: Sam/Dean/Harry(Lucifer), wincest
1. Chapter 1: Kingdom Come

**Another SPN/HP crossover! Super excited!**

**PAIRINGS: Harry(Lucifer)/Sam/Dean(wincest), others later maybe...**

**WARNINGS: Season 5 AU, SLASH, Wincest**

Harry looked up from his potions book to glare at Ron, who had fallen asleep. They had agreed to become aurors together, that meant they both had to work. Eighth year was a go and surprisingly almost all the students had come back to Hogwart's halls. Even the sons and daughters of Death Eaters.

Harry and his friends were still recovering from the war. At least they had each other to go to when the nightmares were too much. The whole wizarding world recovered together, supporting each other like family.

Harry frowned when he felt his shoes vibrate. In fact the whole floor was vibrating. Ron jolted awake and Hermione came tearing down the steps of the girls dorm to join them in the common room. It was empty except for them, everyone else was enjoying their Sunday.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron gave her a sad look and nodded solemnly. It was an expression Harry hadn't seen since the war. Ron had started to smile and laugh much earlier than they expected.

"What's going on? An Earthquake?!" Harry asked as the castle shook harder.

"Harry you need to follow us." Hermione said, grabbing his hand. Harry pulled back, he didn't like being touched so suddenly, and hated not being told what was going on.

"Hermione!" Ron said urgently, looking out the window. Harry tried to look but the redhead closed the curtains. Then Ron walked over to Harry and without warning, scooped him up bridal-style.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"The others will be there already, we have to hurry!" Hermione said. Both his friends completely ignored his struggle and protests. Ron was stronger than him and refused to let him go as they ran down the halls. They made it to the seventh floor corridor, neither of his best friends looked winded at all.

Hermione pressed her hand to the wall where you could access the Room of Requirement. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a spell. A great set of golden double doors appeared and they rushed inside. The shaking stopped once they crossed into the room.

Ron put him down and Harry's mouth dropped when his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He sat on the floor and gasped at the occupants of the room.

"Harry." His mother said. No, it couldn't be.

It was though, the same face he'd stared at in pictures, the red hair that curled around her shoulders and the green eyes he could see in his own reflection. Next to her stood his father, whose eyes shined behind his glasses.

Next to them was-

"Sirius!" Harry cried as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey pup, you've got to listen, we don't have much time." His godfather said.

"But- No, you're dead! This can't- it's a dream."

"Harry, listen!"

"Ginny?" The voice snapped him out of his panic.

"Harry, we're all dead. All except you." His girlfriend said softly.

"What?" Harry asked, completely stumped. He looked around the room to see his family. Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys, the list went on and on. They weren't- well, yes some of them were supposed to be dead. He just didn't understand.

"Mate, we're spirits." Ron said from beside him. One by one the people in the room walked forward giving him hugs.

"I don't understand…" Harry shook his head. The tears had stopped replaced by a simple frown.

"You will." Ginny handed him an antique locket. He knew it was something precious, as he had always seen it around her neck. Turning it over he saw an inscription.

"Ginevra Molly... Carver…?" Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Open it." Hermione said.

He did and his eyes blew wide as a bright light enveloped the room. Harry's tears started to flow silently.

"No…" It wouldn't have been heard if the room wasn't silent.

"I'm sorry mate." Ron said. He couldn't see all of his best friend anymore. He had thought his glasses were fogging. They were on the floor now and everyone except him was still growing transparent.

"Harry, thank you." His father spoke. Harry choked on a sob.

"We didn't care for you long, but we will always love you." His mother spoke as they disappeared.

His godfather tried to pat him on the shoulder, but his hand went straight through, making Harry pull away and crawl backwards. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck.

"Goodbye pup." The Grim disappeared along with the werewolf and his wife, they both gave a howl that echoed after they left.

"Harry, you'll always be our best friend. Thank you for giving me an opportunity to have one." Hermione said and blew him a kiss as she joined those before her.

"Never been good with words, but, Harry, you're my brother and we'll never forget you." Ron said and faded a second later.

Harry reached out to the empty air where the once stood. He dropped his hands when Ginny started towards him. He wanted to scream at her to stop, wanted to say anything, but his voice failed him.

She walked until she kneeled right in front of him.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to love someone." Harry gasped as she placed a kiss that he couldn't feel on his cheek. Then he was alone.

* * *

><p>Spirits, given a second chance to live a fantasy life, all of them. Some bad, some good, all dead. Completely dead.<p>

How cruel...and they called him the Devil. Harry clutched Ginnys locket in his fist, then fastened it around his neck. Cruel, but effective. He had learned so many things from human spirits.

Harry looked at the golden doors that lead to Earth and slowly rose to his feet. His eyes were red from crying and his face sticky with dried tears. He had lost everything. But he had gained a new chance, and he wouldn't waste it. He could get angry, thats what the old Lucifer would do.

She wouldn't want that, they wouldn't want that. He would go out there and fight the forces of Hell and Heaven alike. He would fight and he would win. For the families. For the beautiful mess that his Father created. He was no longer Lucifer, he was Harry, and he was on humanity's side now.


	2. Chapter 2: Drums

**I'm sorry! This story's not dead! I wrote that first chapter, and was so happy that you guys liked it so much. Then, I immediately got stuck on this chapter. But here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The room Harry emerged in was empty except for the bodies of the dead demons. There were blood stains on the floor, swirling around his feet.<p>

So it was true... the last seal of his cage had broken. A cage that was it's own world. It felt like he was standing on the broken glass of the Mirror of Erised, of a broken illusion.

That wasn't completely true… it had been real. He had the memories he treasured more than his original memories of being an angel. Part of his wished he could forget it all, but he knew his Father wouldn't let him fall.

How was he even walking the Earth anyway? He certainly wasn't in a vessel and from what he could see, he looked the same as this morning. He still wore his normal Hogwarts uniform, without the robe. He could feel his untamable black hair when he ran his fingers over his head. He was still Harry Potter, but how?

He took a deep breath, it was best not to think about it. He had to trust in his Father had known what he was doing. He had to move on.

The next months he lived life on the road. Tracking down demons was easier than he thought it would be, as they were anything but subtle. He made sure to get every drop of information out of the ones he found, and they were happy to give it to him. No demon he met lived, but none of them made the connection between the dead demons and their 'missing' leader.

Harry kept a close guard on his heart. Using hunting demons as a distraction from his grief. It was the beginnings of another war, he had no time to fall apart. So he kept going, face hardened and did his best to silence the war drums of the apocalypse.

* * *

><p>He pulled his coat tighter around himself and continued down the sidewalk. He had just come back from cleaning out a demon's lair. Passing by a generic bar, he only noticed it when there was a loud crashing noise. Opening the door it took him a moment to survey the situation, then he acted.<p>

He raised a single hand and used his grace to push two men against a wall and immobilized them. He went to check on the man who had been thrown to the ground, only to take a step back in surprise. The man was his vessel, Sam Winchester.

Sam took some shaky breaths and sat up.

"Sam Winchester, right?" Harry asked, helping the man to his feet.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Sam asked warily.

"You're an important vessel. As an angel, how could I not know?" Harry said turning toward the woman handcuffed to the bar.

The handcuffs clicked open and the woman backed up a few steps before running out the door. Harry turned back to Sam to see his face marred with concern.

"Don't worry, she won't remember this tomorrow." Harry said.

"You're just going to erase her memories?!" Sam asked, appalled at the thought.

"What's the alternative? I don't want someone who's not a part of this to worry over it. Best to give her the out."

"You didn't even give her the option!"

"And have her say yes a month later when she's knee deep in nightmares and alcohol? I'm a little too busy." Harry retorted. "Look, not every act made in this war is going to be on the moral high ground. I'm trying to stop it with the least consequences."

Sam still felt upset, but he understood. Then again, he still had questions.

"Aren't the angels big on the apocalypse too?"

"I don't want the apocalypse, I guess you could call me a rebel, that's what they labeled your friend Castiel. I'm more looking out for humanity and Earth's side."

"Okay, but I think you've got the wrong guy. I'm not a vessel." Sam said, hoping he wouldn't be proved wrong.

"I guess the angels wouldn't tell you. You're just as much a part of this as Dean. The big two. Michael and...Lucifer."

Sam's face fell into despair. Harry felt a strange sympathy for him.

* * *

><p>"Look, you have to stay with your brother" Harry said after a moment.<p>

"What? Why do you say that?"

"You're probably the only one who can convince him not to say yes to Michael." Sam gave him an annoyed look.

"Dean wouldn't do that."

"It will only become harder to resist. I didn't mean to insult you." Harry said with a teasing smile, Sam scoffed, but returned a small smile. "In all seriousness, strength in numbers is bull unless the numbers you have are family."

"You should come with me." Sam said, surprising the angel.

"I don't understand…" Harry said.

"I just thought," Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You just lost your family, right? Well, since you're on our side, we could use all the help we could get." Harry thought on it for a while.

"I guess it would be useful to have allies." That is until they found out who he was. Sam frowned for a second before smiling wide.

"Then an introduction is in order."

"Oh, right...I'm Harry. Not a very angelic name, but I changed it. My old one didn't suit me any more.

"I think Harry suits you just fine."

"Then let's go" Harry said and before Sam knew it, they were in front of his motel.

They picked up Sam's bag, and Sam called Dean. Harry heard the one-sided argument and watched Sam pace. Harry didn't like the way this was going and he knew Zachariah might get to Dean first.

"We need his location…" Harry muttered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He's not safe Zachariah broadcast his plan earlier today, it involves almost every pastor in the country. They're all looking for your brother." Sam repeated this to his brother and they got his location.

* * *

><p>What he didn't say was that he also called Castiel. Harry felt like a deer in the headlights when he arrived. Castiel stepped in front of Dean and pulled Sam behind him in the same move.<p>

"Why did you bring him here?" Castiel asked Sam in a scathing voice.

"Cas? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"It's good to see you, little brother." Harry said, Castiel glared at him.

"I don't know what you said to get here, but I won't let you harm the Winchesters." Castiel said with a fierce determination.

"I admire that, but you don't have to worry. I'm really not going to hurt any of you. You might not believe it...I have changed. It has been such a long time and I am not the same angel. I understand some of what father originally wanted, and even though I could return to heaven, I'm going to stay here and clean up some of my mess. In fact, I don't consider myself an angel of the Lord anymore. I am an angel for humanity." Harry said passionatly.

The flutter of wings alerted them to a new arrival in the room.

"As...adorable as that little speech was, we won't let you have the vessel. I mean, have at Sam, he's all yours, but Dean is off limits." Zachariah said. Sam's eyes widened at that and he took a step back.

"Contrary to the rumors, Zachariah, I don't lie in every sentence. I am completely serious. I know I'm not welcome in heaven and no one lives happily in Hell. Earth in my home, humans and all... I even started cleaning up the demon infestation."

"Yes, we know. Though cleaning up your abominations is appreciated, it's not what you have to do." Zachariah said.

"Wrong again. As a firm believer in making your own choices when you can, I don't have to do anything. It's not like your puny, pathetic ass can make me. I'm not going to fight Michael, so fuck off." Harry said.

Zachariah gave a nasty glare and flew off. Harry turned back to a contemplative Castiel.

"Lucifer...I do not trust you, but if you are being honest, then I am sorry." Cas said.

"That's understandable, but there's nothing you have to be sorry for. I dropped the name though, just call me Harry."

He felt like he was starting all over. Another big reputation he didn't want to live up to, another few stupid titles.

_I open at the close._

His father really was an ironic arse. Harry guessed this was supposed to be his next great adventure.


End file.
